


Rainy History - Ten x Gallifreyan daughter!reader

by musingpredilection



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: American History, Civil War, Doctor Who Feels, F/M, Fluff, Gallifrey, United States, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingpredilection/pseuds/musingpredilection
Summary: Ten and you have a great little conversation with Abraham Lincoln.





	Rainy History - Ten x Gallifreyan daughter!reader

**Author's Note:**

> Would you by chance take a fluffy tenth doctor x Gallifreyan daughter!reader request? With them running/racing each other through the rain on earth to meet some important people because the TARDIS isn’t available at the moment for whatever reason? Maybe when they get there, these people are sort of disgusted/showing disapproval at how wet they are, but the Doctor is not bothered? Thank you! [Request made by Anon on Tumblr! Thanks :)]

    “Tell me again why we can’t just take the Tardis?” you pout.

    “She won’t start up.  She’s mad at me.” the slender man in sandshoes scrunches his face up.  “I spilled coffee on the console.”

    “Again?  Doctor, you can’t keep burning her with hot coffee.”

    “I know.  I’ll try better next time, Love.”

    “Well, guess we’ll have to go meet with the President like normal Earthlings.” you wink, smiling.  “Come on.” you race up the ramp towards the door.

    “And how exactly do you think we are going to make it there?” it’s the Doctor’s time to pout.  “We are quite a distance away, much too far to be walking.”

    “Don’t be silly, Doctor. We’ll be strolling,” you smirk and step out.  Your leather shoes make a little click-clack against the cobblestone bricks.  

   The tall man steps out behind you.  His boyish grin meets you, and he chortles.  “Lead the way, my dear.” You nearly swoon at his smile and his brown spikes sticking up out of his head every which way.  Tucking your right hand into the crook of his elbow, you begin to stroll, as you put it, down the streets.  Down the first block, you are greeted by a few horsedrawn carriages carrying nobility.  There are large buildings that house a doctor, with a law firm above.  To those around you, two are quite a site.  Your beige flowy blouse floats over fitted jeans rolled up slightly above your ankle.  Seeing as Jacob Davis and Levi Strauss & Co. have yet to patent and invent blue jeans, people ogle at your attire.  The Doctor fits in a bit more in his pinstripe suit with a brown waistcoat.  Though next to you, a lady in pants in the 1860s, he still stands out like a sore thumb.

   The Doctor reaches into his left waistcoat pocket and pulls out his sonic.  “Seems like it might rain soon.” As he says this, a small droplet of moisture hit his face.  “OI!” he squeals.

   “Seems like it’s already begun,” you sass.

   “Oi.” He says again returning his sonic to the pocket.  He tugs you along as he starts into a trot.  

   “Doctor where are we going?” you quiz.

   “To the Presidents’ as fast as possible,” he shouts, still dragging you along.  “I have no intentions on getting wet.”

   “So you’re afraid of a little water?” you challenge.

   “Absolutely not, but you decided to wear a white shirt today.  I certainly don’t want you to get wet.” He continues to tow you along.

   “That’s not my fault,” you complain.  “The TARDIS hid the rest of my clothes.  This is all I had.”

   “Yes, she does tend to do that.” He says matter a factly.

   “Well, perhaps you should tell her not to.”

   “Like she listens to me…”

   “Yes she will listen.” you pant.  “Now can we just slow down for a second?”

   “No, you won’t enjoy being soaked when meeting the president.  Perhaps you should speed up a bit.” the Doctor chides lightly.

   The playful bickering continues as you both run through the streets of Washington D.C. Soon a few drops turn into a downright downpour.  You both barrel into the foyer of the White House.  Your giggles and laughter stop as your eyes fall on one of the servants.

   “Hello, Doctor.  Y/N.”

   “Hello!” the Doctor grins and extends his hand.  The butler accepts it cautiously after all the Doctor is literally dripping water.

   “Hello,” you say brightly shaking the man’s hand.

   “The president has been expecting you.” he pauses, running his eyes over your body a few times.

   “Ah, yes.” the Doctor interjects.  “Where might Mr. Lincoln be?”

   “This way.” the butler gestures wearily as you both traipse through the property dripping the rainwater.

   Walking into the sitting room, you find several people to be present.  Centered, your gaze falls on Mr. Abraham Lincoln, himself.  The others, you assume are his cabinet, are not amused by your current state.  Several gentlemen purse their lips in your direction, while a few even scowls.  Finally, you muster enough courage to find the president’s face.  To your surprise, he seems delighted.

   “Doctor.  Miss Y/L/N.  It’s a pleasure to have you here at my home.”  Lincoln begins to speak in a deep booming voice.  He gestures to the couch across from him.  “Please, have a seat.”  The Doctor obeys plopping himself down on the couch already soaking through a cushion.  You look hesitantly from the calm gently eyes of the president to where the Doctor has already situated himself.  As if sensing your internal debate of politeness to sit on a couch so wet, Lincoln stands and moves towards you.  Here you were thinking your doctor was tall, this man had to be at least half a foot taller than him.  The towering giant steps forward and extends his hand.  You accept allowing him to guide you to the seat next to the Doctor.  

   “I apologize for the state of our arrival today,” you say, politely attempting to hide.  Though the effort is futile, the Doctor was correct, a wet white blouse has not made for a very comfortable first meeting of Abraham Lincoln.  “We got caught in the rain.”

   “Nonsense.” Lincoln glances over at his cabinet who seem a bit on edge at your arrival.  “I do hope you enjoyed your time in the rain.  Perhaps we should take a walk when the rain ceases.”

   “Certainly.” you nod.

   “So Mr. Abe, what do you have for us today?” the Doctor begins having completely ignored the previous conversation.  “I see you are redecorating.”

   “Yes,” he returns to his seat.  “Well, the New York foundry of Jane, Fowler, Kirtland & Company won the contract to finish the dome.  At the outbreak of the war, against advisory, they decided to continue construction.” Lincoln explains.  “I think this is probably wise.  The dome serves as a symbol that this nation will continue even further after these dark days.”

   “Indeed.” The Doctor comments.  “Symbols are powerful motivators.”

   “Indeed.” Lincoln echos.

   “It’s quite a feat to build such a monument,” you add.

   “Yes, and hopefully it will become more than just a monument, but a symbol of America’s hope.” Lincoln muses.  Everyone seems to shift a bit while comfortable silence fills the air.  Though your Doctor probably wouldn’t describe any silence as “comfortable.”

   “To get to the matter at hand…” one of the cabinet members begins.

   “Ah, yes.” Lincoln rubs his chin which appears to be cleanly shaven.  “We are looking to guidance from you Doctor.  You are have survived horrendous wars.  How?  How can we survive a war that is cracking us from within?”

   The Doctor’s eyes cloud over momentarily.  You suspect he is recalling the Gallifreyan War.  “You don’t survive it.” is what the Doctor says gravely.  Lincoln presents a puzzled expression.  “The universe is a broken place, and Earth is no exception.  However, what I’ve learned from Earth’s population is that you are innately stubborn.  This serves as an essential quality for survival, but also for destruction.”  

   You touch the Doctor’s thigh slightly.  “It’s a matter of perseverance.” The Doctor hangs his head.  “What you must be careful not to do though is place blame.  It doesn’t do to dwell on things of the past.  It only harbors resentment.  Everyone must collectively decide which way to stand.”  you pause.  “It is as you said,” you recall Lincoln’s debate against the Senate incumbent Stephen Douglas.  “A house divided against itself, cannot stand. … It will become all one thing or all the other.”

   The Doctor clears his throat.  “And you need to fight hard for which way you want it to become.” His eyes still clouded.  “Because you might not get a second chance.”

   You lean in a whisper. “But you did.” You kiss the side of his cheek.

   “Thank you both for your counsel,” Lincoln says after a while pondering.  “If I may ask, perhaps I’m being too presumptuous:  Y/N, it appears you have also suffered loss.  Uhm,…”

   The president seemed at a loss for words.  “Yes, I lost my entire family in the war,”  you explain.  “I nearly escaped.  Years later, the Doctor found me.  I was broken and a slave to another species.  He immediately recognized me as Gallifreyan and he rescued me from bondage.”  The tall solemn man nods as you continue to tell your story of capture.

   “And this is why I wish to free the slaves in the South,” he says.

   “It is a noble thing.” the Doctor finally speaks again.

   “Well now that we have business taken care of, perhaps you both would accompany me to the tea shop down the street.”  Lincoln stands.

   “Oh we don’t mean to be an inconvenience or overstay our welcome,” you say.

   “Oi, yes!” the Doctor says at the same time.

   The president grins.  “Not an inconvenience.  I would love for you both to join me.  I always enjoy speaking with you both.”  The president muses.  Together, the three of you stroll down the streets of DC.  Abraham Lincoln always reminds you so much of your Doctor.  His eyes spark mischief every once in a while, but deep down his soul is a burdened melancholy one.  Perhaps one day you all will be released of your burdens and the child’s glee will be set free.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I really enjoyed this request. I’m kind of an Abraham Lincoln nerd, so I thought it’d be really cool to include him in this :) Hope you enjoyed it; as always hit me up with anything :D Looking forward to hearing from you soon.
> 
> I'm transferring my works from Tumblr [@musingPredilection] to here, feel free to request stuff :) and I might just write it :)


End file.
